warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Schola Obedia
The Schola Obedia is a Schola Progenium located on the Shrine World Sylvain. It works together closely with the other organizations of the Adeptus Ministorum located on the planet, especially the Order of the Vermillion Tears. Graduates of the Schola have a reputation for outstanding discipline in battle and an overarching sense of duty towards their profession. History Over four millennia ago, the Hive World Sylvain, its populace weak from toxic waste in air, soil, and water, and stricken with disease, fell into worship of Nurgle, the Plague Father. Slowly but surely, the vast chemical factories of Sylvain ceased production as the workers were unable to fulfil their duties. Even worse, some of the factories began producing vile and toxic compounds, and loosing them on the ecosystem of the world. Worried, the planet's ruling elite of factory owners and overseers called out to the Imperium for help. The response appeared in the shape of Inquisitor Ainsley Maighread and the Adepta Sororitas Order of the Ebon Chalice. Following the Inquisitor's investigation and the discovery of the Nurgle cult, a planet-wide purge was put into action. In what became known as the Redemption of Sylvain, four fifths of the populace were hunted down and purged, while the remaining ones were, at last, granted redemption. In the aftermath, Sylvain was transformed, reborn into a Shrine World with Sister Roselle as its patron saint. The Order Militant of the Vermillion Tears, raised from 50.000 veterans of the Sisters of the Ebon Chalice, was granted fiefdom over the planet along with the Adeptus Ministorum, and a multitude of other, lesser Orders Hospitaller, Dialogous and Famolous erected Convents of their own. Along with them came the Frateris Militia, the Missionaria Galaxia and, eventually, the Schola Obedia. Purpose Like others of their kind, the Schola Obedia takes in the myriad of orphans left behind by those losing their life in service for the Imperium. They receive shelter, clothing and nourishment. In return, they are raised and trained to commit their life to the service of the God-Emperor of Mankind. Whether simple Adepts in the Administratum, lethal Tempestus Scions, officers of the Adeptus Arbites, the dreaded Commissars, or even the famous Inquisitors, all of them hail from a Schola Progenium. The Schola Obedia is one such house, differing from others by their single minded focus on obedience and discipline. To obey orders is the first lesson instilled into the children sheltered in its halls and the Drill Abbots make sure that it is a lesson thoroughly learned. The Abbots of the Schola Obedia are encouraged and renowned for their creative and ready use of punishment, for only punishment truly conveys the severity of a mistake. Graduates of the Schola Obedia are known to follow orders to the letter and show iron will even in the face of overwhelming odds. They have been made aware that the price for failure is nothing as insignificant as the loss of their lives, but the death of millions of servants of the Emperor. Known Members Despite the sheer number of those leaving the Schola to serve the Imperium, there are those who stand out, most often for their heroic deeds facing seemingly inevitable death, for courage worthy of song and reward, for unshatterable will, and some for darker things.. * [[Frantziska Ibarra|'Frantziska Ibarra']]: Once considered a prime example and honor student of the Schola's teachings, her fall from grace into the arms of Chaos is one of few stains on the Schola's reputation. She now serves Slaanesh under the banner of the Ecstasy of Fulmination, bringing pain and suffering to the Imperium. * '''Rose Whitelock: '''Commissar Whitelock, one of the latest graduates of the Schola and assigned to the Kor Saran 1st Infantry regiment. Stalwart and brave, she soon made a place for herself among the rough and experienced Dust Rangers. Quotes Category:Organizations Category:Imperium Category:Adeptus Ministorum